The Muppets 3
thumb|link=The Muppets 3 is the working title of a forthcoming follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets, 2014 8th feature film Muppets Most Wanted. and 2015 9th feature film Muppets Go Global June 9, 2017 Walt Disney Pictures has confirmed that it is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) currently signed to write the screenplay. Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire: as Kermit the Frog, Fazoob 2, Statler, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Andy *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf, Fazoob 1, Randy *Bill Barretta as Pepe the Prawn, Rowlf Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo, Carl, Flamingo, Johnny Fiama *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Uncle Deadly, Fazoob 4, Constantine *Peter Linz as Walter, Flamingo * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Fazoob 3 *Tyler Bunch as Old Tom *Alice Dinnean as Hilda * Ryan Dillon as Clifford *Louise Gold as Annie Sue * Nigel Plaskitt as Leprechaun * Mak Wilson as Leprechaun * Anthony Asbury as Dragon * Billy Barkhurst as Elephant *Additional Muppet Performers *Bruce Lanoil, Julianne Buescher Michelan Sisti John Kennedy David Barclay, Alex Villa, Andy Hayward Art Vega Chase Woolner. Josh Cohen James Godwin Michael Oosterom, Patrick Johnson Tau Bennett Sean Johnson, Marc Petrosino, Tanya Haden, Tim Blaney David Stephens, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Martin P. Robinson Noel MacNeal,Pam Arciero: Paul McGinnis Stephanie D'Abruzzo Tim Lagasse Human Cast *Robert Downey Jr., as toto *Horatio Sanz as Lord tex *Zooey Deschanel, as Edna *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Cameo Performances By *Terry Crews *Claire Danes *Viola Davis *Drew Barrymore *Seth Meyers *Janelle Monáe *Macklemore *Lady Gaga *Jay Leno *Julia Louis-Dreyfus Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters (speaking)'' *Annie Sue, Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Bobby Benson, Bean Bunny, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Clifford, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Elephant, Floyd, Fazoobs, Flamingos, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Leprechauns, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, The Newsman, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Walter *''Background Muppets (non-speaking)'' *80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Aretha, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Bill, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bossmen, Bubba the Rat, Calico, Clueless Morgan, Carter, Cockatoo, Chester Rat, Croaker, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Foo-Foo, Frackles, Frogs, Gil, Goggles, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Jill, Kasey the Kangaroo, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, The Mutations, Nigel, One-Eyed Jack, Pokey, Polly Lobster, Pigs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rats, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Sal Minella, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, The Snowths, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Timmy Monster, The Moopets, Walleye Pike, Wayne and Wanda, Whale, Yolanda Rat, Yellow "Hugga Wugga" Creature, Zoot Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Category:Muppet Movies